Everything and Nothing
by Airee Skye
Summary: Aang is learning firebending from Zuko, Sokka is planning the next invasion, Suki and Katara are catching up on girl stuff, and Toph is planning her revenge on Zuko. Kataang, Sukka, Maiko, and Ty Laru pairings. Rated T to be safe. This is my first fanfic!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Aang awoke in the middle of the night to the soft growling of Momo's snores. The only reason he was awake was because of the nightmare. He trembled all over at the thought of it. A flashback made its way into his mind though he was using all of his willpower to stop it

_Flashback of Aang's nightmare: _

"_NO!! Leave them alone!! It's me you want" Aang screamed at the insane Fire Lord. _

_Ozai chuckles._

"_You fool. You think I'll just kill you physically when I can kill your heart first?" He smirked while Katara was being held, unconscious, in the Fire Lord's hands. Sokka was pinned against a wall by the Dai Lee and Toph lay there burnt and broken the life slowly fading out of her, a rock still in her hand. Katara suddenly awoke and started struggling as if on cue. _

"_Aww. She's _trying _to escape." Ozai breathed the words into her slightly marred face. She then decided he was not worthy of even her presence and spat promptly into his eye._

"_Why you little wench!!" he raised his hand to strike her when Azula came up behind him._

"_Father, look at her… you can get better use out of her with a body like that." Azula sneered loud enough for both Sokka and Aang to hear. Sokka's eyes faded with realization then lit up again with anger. He roared a blood curdling battle cry and launched himself threateningly at Azula who blasted him with a blast stronger than any other he had seen. Aang heard a scream that he realized was his as he saw the light fade from Sokka's eye's and his burned corpse fall to the blood stained ground. _

"_NOOOOOOOOO!! You and all those like you will suffer my wrath!!" Aang screamed at the father and daughter as he launched an attack that would surely be fatal._

Just before he knew Katara would be free from the Fire Lords clutches he woke up. That was when he decided that he needed to tell Katara how he felt…..either within the next few days or after the battle that Sokka was planning 24/7, but of course only after his 'alone time' with Suki.

Aang got up to clear his head and what better place to go than the water fountain. He thought about why the fountain was soothing to him then decided it must be the connection to Katara. Whenever he thought of water he thought about her, the way she moved when she was bending and the cute look of concentration in her sapphire blue eyes that always sent shivers up his spine.

As he approached the fountain he didn't notice the shapely hourglass figure outlined against the full moon, and the figure (who was drawn awake by the power of the full moon) didn't notice him either. Katara sat down on the old stone, thinking hard about Aunt Wu's old prediction about her marrying a very powerful bender. She thought About Zuko briefly, but mostly she thought about Aang. Was she really meant to marry him? She thought that she would flirt with them for the next few days to decide vaguely which one she would rather spend her life with. She was already developing a small crush on the young avatar and she already knew that he liked her too, so it wouldn't be that hard to decide in her mind. Then she heard a heavy sigh coming from the other side of the fountain and saw the unmistakable form of Aang. "_I should go talk with him…things have been weird since that kiss we shared just before the Invasion. He looks troubled, well duh; he'd be troubled if he didn't notice me standing here!"_ She walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Aang, why are you up so late? Don't you have practice with Zuko first thing?" she asked, concern evident in those ocean coloured eyes.

"_The full moon makes her look gorgeous! What are you doing? Answer her for La's sake!" _ Aang thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream." He said, giving her a soft smile that made her heart flutter.

"_Oh my spirit's! He looks so hot in the moonlight! Katara get a hold of yourself! He's just the powerful bender that Aunt Wu said you'd marry!" _She thought as a blush crept into her cheeks.

At the sight of Katara blushing, Aang felt the heat creep into his own cheeks as well.

"_Okay mighty mister avatar…it's now or never!"_ He thought as he looked at her beautiful face.

"Katara, I've fallen in love the most amazing person in the world but I don't know if she likes me back." Aang said in a soft voice.

"Well who is it?" Katara asked a little frightened that he liked somebody else.

"I'll tell you on one condition, you close your eyes."

Katara closed her eyes and said "Okay now who is it?"

Aang moved over closer to her and whispered in her ear

"You." Then he found her lips and kissed her.

They both sat there kissing in the moonlight and both of them didn't know that the other felt fireworks too.


End file.
